Time Traveling
by twilightobsessed428
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Social Studies. This is my first fanfic so be nice. Bella goes back in time to visit 3 historical people.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except Amanda and Millicent. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. This vampire myth also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

a/n: This is just a story I wrotefor Social Studies. All of my friends liked it so I decided to post it here.

**Time Traveling**

"I'll be back soon Edward." I said.  
"Do you promise Bella?" He asked.  
"Yes, I promise." I replied, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

I hoped that he wouldn't be worried too much. After all, I was a vampire now. I can protect myself. However, it was kind of nice for him to worry. It meant that he still loved me. It's been 70 years since he "changed" me. Nothing much has changed between us. And I still don't regret that decision. 

Eternal life with Edward was like heaven. Of course, when he was away, I got bored. I could run fast, I was strong, my senses were multiplied, and I couldn't ever sleep. My skin also shimmered as if a thousand tiny diamonds were embedded in me when I was in the sun. My eyes were golden because I also took to drinking from animals rather than humans like the rest of the Cullen family. However, I also had a special power like Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I can travel in time. It's been very useful for my history class. Nevertheless, even history has gotten boring. Having gone through high school about 17 times, you start to memorize everything. Although by this time, we are back living in Forks, Washington. This is where it had all started. I was 17 and had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona where I was born. However, that's another story for another time.

After deciding that I would only be able to go back in time when it was cloudy, I made up my destinations. First, I wanted to visit a friend of a friend. My new friend, Amanda, who is 658 years old, once knew a clever man named Leonardo da Vinci. Amanda has talked about him so much that I decided to visit him. I decided to visit him in 1477 when he was 25 years old. Edward's and my wedding anniversary was coming up soon and I wanted to give him a portrait of me. I decided that Leonardo da Vinci would do the best job painting a portrait of me. I was sure he would like it. The first thing I had to do when I got there would be to find Amanda. After that, I could go see Leonardo da Vinci.

* * *

"Hey, Amanda, come over here!" I called. 

"What did you find Bella?" Amanda asked.

"I found some real gold earrings!" I said.

"Cool." Amanda said, "How much are they?"

"I have no clue." I said, "I wasn't planning on getting them, it's just that you don't see these very much anymore."

"True." Amanda agreed.

* * *

"Greetings, Amanda!" Leonardo da Vinci said as Amanda and I walked in. 

"Good morning Leonardo da Vinci." Amanda replied.

Wow. I was standing in the presence of the real Leonardo da Vinci. Even for being a vampire, that was still amazing. I wonder if he will paint a portrait for me…

"Mr. da Vinci, this is my friend, Bell... Isabella Cullen." Amanda said to introduce us.

"Bella, this is Leonardo da Vinci."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Leonardo replied.

"And you, Mr. da Vinci." I said.

"I understand that you have a question for me, Bella." Leonardo da Vinci asked me.

"Actually, I do." I replied, "Would you paint a portrait of me?"

"I would be happy to." Leonardo da Vinci said to my obvious delight.

* * *

I had been posing for Leonardo da Vinci for about one hour so far. I didn't know it took so long to paint a portrait. Oh well. I was sure it would all be worth it. Edward was sure to like it. After about two hours, Leonardo da Vinci announced that he was done. I asked if I could see it and I was amazed. The portrait looked like a photograph! I was speech less. I thanked Leonardo da Vinci countless times before heading out to hunt with Amanda.

* * *

After getting my portrait form Leonardo da Vinci, I bid my farewells and took off. My next stop was William Shakespeare. I was going to visit him in 1589. My friend, Amanda, also knew William Shakespeare. Amanda lived in Europe most of her 658 years. Amanda was going to introduce me to William Shakespeare. I wanted to go to William Shakespeare because I wanted him to write me a poem. I had planned on the poem being about two people very much in love. I hoped Edward would like it. I was making a big deal about this anniversary because we didn't celebrate it very often. I wonder what Edward would get me…

* * *

"Good afternoon, William Shakespeare." Amanda greeted the famous play writer. 

"Good afternoon, Lady Amanda." William Shakespeare greeted Amanda.

"May I introduce my friend, Isabella Cullen?" Amanda said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Shakespeare said.

"And it's a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Shakespeare." I greeted him.

"I believe that you have something to ask me, Isabella." William Shakespeare said.

"Actually, I do have something to ask of you." I said, answering him, "I would like it very much if you would write me a poem about two people very much in love."

"That seems doable." William Shakespeare mused.

* * *

After a while, Mr. Shakespeare announced that he was done. I asked if I could see it. When I had read it, I was completely astounded. The poem seemed so very close to my relationship with Edward. I thanked William Shakespeare thousands of times before heading off in search of adventure.

* * *

Once I was satisfied with my poem, I set off to hunt once more with Amanda. After that, I decided to circumnavigate the world with Ferdinand Magellan. I figured I had enough priceless gifts for my precious Edward. I decided that while I was time traveling, I should go on some sort of adventure. Once again, Amanda would introduce me to Magellan. She said that she was not going to come along on my little journey. She had 'other' plans. Since feeding would be difficult, I decided to cut my adventure short. I would pretend to die and go back home. Before leaving, I would have to 'eat' a lot. During the trip, I would have to sneak out and find an animal to satiate my thirst. I decided to die by drowning in a big storm. I would be thrown from the boat and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Than I would go home in time to give Edward his gifts.

* * *

Before leaving, I bid my good-byes to Amanda. We had 'eaten' the night before so I was strong. After saying good-bye to Amanda, I boarded the ship. I had met Ferdinand Magellan the day before, so I knew what to do. When I got on the ship, Ferdinand Magellan greeted me with a warm 'hello'. He showed me to where I was going to be sleeping. After that, I walked around the ship so I would know where everything was. I met many of the crewmembers as well. As far as I could tell, most of them seemed very welcoming. I think I will enjoy much of this trip.

* * *

We had been at sea for about 2 days before I had to hunt again. I had everything planned out. Once everyone was in bed and asleep, I would sneak off the ship and find something to quench my thirst. 

I was just getting ready to leave when I realized that there was someone in my room. I turned and saw two blood red eyes staring back at me. I had never seen that color before. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It took me about 3 seconds to figure out that the woman standing in front of me was another vampire. Apparently, she was not familiar with the idea of hunting animals instead of humans. I figured this out as soon as she spoke.

"Which one of these humans is your next meal?" She questioned me.

My mouth hung open at such an open statement. It took me a few minutes to comprehend that.

"W...wh...what?" I stuttered.

"I assume that you are going hunting, no?" She questioned me.

"Well, yes, but I … I hunt animals. Not humans." I explained in a slow and cautious voice.

"Why in the world would you do such a silly thing like that?"

"Why should I answer such a stupid question?" I challenged.

Her mouth hung open at my statement. I assumed that very few people had challenged her as I just had. She was speechless for about 5 minutes before turning and leaving. I had a feeling deep down that we would meet again and that next meeting would be a dangerous one.

I realized that I still needed to go hunting. I made sure that all was clear before heading out. There was no sign of the other vampire. That's a good sign. I jumped off the boat and dove down. I was in search of a challenge. A nice big shark seemed nice. Thankfully, I didn't have to stray too far before I found one. As soon as it saw me, it attacked. I fought back with more force than the shark had seen coming. I bit down with enough force to reach a blood vessel. Just to let you know, we do not have fangs. Our teeth are strong enough to bite through very thick steel. As soon as I had my teeth in the shark, it started to fight back. However, I persisted and I drank and drank and drank until the shark lay limp in the water. Thankfully, after doing this for 70 years, I didn't make any mess while I was hunting. After I was full, I headed back to the ship. Once I got back to my private bunk, I changed out of my wet clothes into some clean dry ones. For the rest of the night, I lay in my bunk thinking about my next encounter with the vampire with the blood red eyes.

* * *

The next few days went by without any excitement. Nevertheless, I knew my time of peace was coming to a close. I knew any day, that vampire could come into my room and kill me right then and there. I knew that if I was killed while I was time traveling, I could really mess up the future. I really hope I don't screw this up. 

I had figured out that the vampire's name was Millicent. I got this info from Magellan himself.

By now, we were at a port to stock up on supplies. Thankfully, I got the time to hunt on land. Hunting in the water gets really confusing after a while. As soon as everyone was sleeping, I head out. I was sure this time that Millicent would confront me again. I wanted to pick a secluded area so we weren't found.

Just as I suspected, as soon as I was about to start hunting, she pounced. Thankfully, I was ready for her. I turned and grabbed her by the throat. She screamed and thrashed to no avail. Apparently, she hadn't eaten lately so she was pretty weak. I was weak too, but I was strong enough to keep her from clawing my eyes out.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed at her.

"I want you dead!" She croaked.

"Why would you want me dead?" I asked her, "What did I do to you?"

"You insulted me." She replied, "Plus, any vampire that does not hunt humans is worthless. All humans deserve to DIE!"

Millicent shrieked that last part and spit on my face. Talk about gross! What did she have against humans anyway?

"Why would you say something like that?" I questioned curiously.

"Humans ruined my life. The killed my parents. They were about to kill me too. But I ran away. Then I ran into a vampire. He changed me than and there. I guess he was watching me the whole time. I was about to die anyway. I still don't know why he did it. I don't think I will ever know." She whispered.

I stood for a while to let that sink in. I was amazed. She had a horrible life. She's all alone in this world. I can't imagine what I would feel like if I didn't have Edward. I would be very lost.

I set Millicent down after a while. I explained everything to her. Why it was wrong to blame all humans for what happened to her. I also told her about myself. Ironically, we became friends. She was fascinated by my way of lifestyle. She hoped she could begin a life like mine. She also hoped that there was someone out there for her just like Edward was there for me. We became close friends and even started to share a room. I convinced her to move to Forks, Washington in 2056. That way I would be able to see her when I got back home. I explained that I needed to get home so I would have to fake my death. She said that she would like to join me. She said that it would be a lot easier. This was turning out to be a wonderful adventure.

* * *

Well, Millicent and I pretended to drown in the ocean. Our shipmates left us there. After we got to dry land, we took some of our belongings and gave it away. I realized before I even left for this whole thing, that I would need waterproof bags for Edward's gifts. I got those safely to shore and said good-bye to Millicent. She headed off to find some vegetarian vampires. I went back home. In a blink of an eye, I was back in Edward's and my room. It felt good to be home.

* * *

I had planned my return trip perfectly. Edward was also getting home. I was anxious to see him again. I hoped that he liked his gifts. 

As soon as Edward was in the house, I ran and gave him a big hug. I was rewarded with a kiss that felt like coming home. How did I live without him for so long? When we finally came up for air, I was picked up and Edward carried me up to our room. I was so happy to see him.

"See?" I said, breaking the moment of silence, "I told you I would be back."

"Yes, you did." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "What did you go away for any way?"

"Wait here, I'll show you." I answered him. I ran out of the room to pick up my gifts from Alice's room. I ran to our door and stopped.

"Close your eyes, Edward." I ordered.

I walked in to find him sitting on our bed with his eyes closed. I sat down next to him and held the portrait and poem.

"Open your eyes." I said.

Edward opened his eyes and fell very silent. After one minute, he picked the gifts up and stared at them. I could tell he loved them. Very few things left him speechless. Finally, he wrapped his arms around me and repeatedly said my name over and over. Eventually, he ran out to get my gift(s). He came back holding two pairs of earrings and necklaces. One pair of earrings was diamonds to match a diamond necklace. The other pair of earrings was topaz to match the topaz necklace. They looked very expensive. I LOVED them. And Edward knew it. He smiled and placed them on the dresser. I hung up his portrait of me and pinned the poem up right next to it. Then we sat back on our bed and sat there for a while. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was sitting in his lap. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my head resting on his shoulder. It was really good to be home.


End file.
